


an angst

by calletion



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Yoglabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calletion/pseuds/calletion
Summary: edgy drabble, set right after the clone labs eps





	an angst

_Clink._

The glass tapped against the desk, the wood reflecting calmly through the glass and through the bitter gin inside. The desk itself was buried in paperwork and items of all sorts, and stained with tea and gin. Xephos hesitantly took the glass, for what could have been the 100th time that day, and gulped it down, the burning in his throat his only comfort. The sky outside faintly seeped through the window, casting a pale shadow upon his face, the shadows sinking into his frown. His arms barely poked through his shirt, years of overworking taking its toll. He took down another drink. It was the only distraction he had at this point, short of “visiting” the failed clones.

* * *

The alcohol had long run out, and in a drunken stupor he stumbled down to where to the failures were kept – mainly for research purposes, although it wasn’t unheard of for the guards to have their way with them. Unlocking a random door, he came face to face with one of the failed Honeydew clones.

“Oh, bugger. Why you…?” He whispered under his breath. He suddenly wished he had an excuse for visiting the storage bay.

“Ah, Christ. Friend...I’ll be right back...” Pushing himself against the other side of the door, he slowly slid down until he was barely off the ground, and digging his eyes out. When the tears ran out, he clambered up, wobbling and sobbing like a child, and dragged himself down to the depths of the labs, his home, where the Clone Labs were, where his friend was, and collapsed before the cloning machine, breaking down into a mess of blood and tears.

“It should’ve been me, right? Am I right, Honeydew, am I?” he rambled, as Honeydew slowly bobbed in the waters above.

“Why did they go for _you_? _Why you?_ ” Whimpering, he fell asleep on the lonely floor, and fell into a long, deep sleep.

 


End file.
